Harry Potter and the Window of Fate
by Ron Potter
Summary: This is the sequal to the Potters and the Goblet of Fire.This takes place in Harry's fifth year and be aware all these sequals to it were written out BEFORE the actual real life Order of the Phoenix came out so I won't kill off poor poor Sirius but someon
1. Trelawney Envisions

A/N: This chapter is from the POV of Flitwick.  This is part of my living Lily and James series.  You may be confused if you didn't read The Potters and the Goblet of Fire.  This chapter takes place a day after term ends of Harry's fourth year. Harry Potter and the Window of Fate 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 1: Trelawney Envisions**

****

****

****

****

          "Minerva…where is Sybil?" Dumbledore asked.  "She was supposed to be here an hour ago for the meeting."

          "I'll go with Flitwick immediately…you know how she cuts herself off up there," McGonnagall replied.

          McGonnagall and I walked up the several staircases to the top of the seventh floor into her attic classroom.  Trelawney has not changed the classroom for 10 years.  We looked around the classroom a few minutes then heard Trelawney mumbling in her sleep…

          "THE PEACE IS BROKEN…. THE ATTACK COMES WHEN APRIL DIES WITH MAY BEING BORN…. THE DEFENSE IS BADLY WEAKENED BEFORE THE BATTLE BY THE DARK LORD…. THE ARROWS WILL GO ALMOST EXTINCT WITH THE ONE BICORNS….  THE DECENT DIE ON SPORTS….  THE BARVE DIE ON SLAVES….  THE BRAVE WILL NEVER CONQUER THE DARK LORD…. THE PURE INTELLIGENCE IS SEALED AWAY….  THE AMBITIOUS WILL ALWAYS CONQUER….  THE AMBITIOUS CAN DESTROY QUICK….  THEY WILL ALWAYS MARK THEIR AREAS OF DESTRUCTION…. THE FOUR GREATS OF ALL ETERNITY CAN NOT EXIST TOGETHER…THREE MUST DIE…ONE MUST CONQUER."

          "What was that?" McGonnagall asked looking horrified.

          "What Minerva?" Trelawney asked confused.

          "Was that another third prediction?" I asked her.

          "I guess so," Trelawney replied.  "What are you doing up here anyways?"

          "Oh Dumbledore wanted a staff meeting now," I replied.  "I'm sure you should write down that prediction and give it to him."

          "I always do," Trelawney sighed.  "I'll be down their in a minute."

A/N: I know that was a short chapter but I had to include Trelawney's prediction there.  Now remember her prediction because it will come in handy in Harry's sixth and seventh years and perhaps beyond.  Please Review this.


	2. The Perfect Situation

A/N: This is like the main part where the story kicks off…the first chapter was more of guidelines of fear for the Wizarding World.  This chapter is Harry POV.  This entire thing except first chapter is Harry's POV except for a little bit of Penelope and a chapter of the new girl.

Harry Potter and The Window Of Fate 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Situation**

****

****

****

****

          After my fourth year at Hogwarts, Lily and James and Sirius and Remus have not returned to our Godric's Hollow mansion.  Charlotte says she owled Dumbledore about it but it's not true since she's been mailing Allen Blacksberry nonstop to perfect their relationship.  Cameron is too busy helping out Mrs. Krum who's staying as the parental over Cameron, Charlotte, and me.  Penelope is in Russia for two weeks to work with muggle relations' officers to help restore the crisis of rumors being spread that muggles have entered freely Wizarding towns.  Of course Viktor is back home in Bulgaria with Hermione and decided to continue Quidditch.

          "Mrs. Krum…do you believe me that Voldemort's came back?" I asked at breakfast one morning.

          "Of course…us Krum's have always believed in Karkaroff," Mrs. Krum replied pouring Charlotte more orange juice.

          "Do you think it's safe having Penelope in Russia where death eater meetings use to take place?" I asked.

          "She's perfectly fine dear," Mrs. Krum replied pleasantly.  "Might I remind dear to never say the dark lord's name."

          "I had a dream last night about Voldemort," I blurted out finishing my bacon and eggs.  "Voldemort said something about us all Potter kids." I leaned back trying to remember what it is he said then I pulled out the basin that dad got me for a pensive.  I dropped a single strand of my hair in the basin thinking hard about the dream then shoving it forward so everyone can see.

          A glowing fire all in a single black room dimly lighted us.  Voldemort sat in a chair by the fire, Pettigrew lay weakly next to the chair, and Malfoy and Rookwood stood before Voldemort.

          "Nice work you two," Voldemort said.  "Telling a few muggles about us in Russia then controlling that Potter girl so she'd go help clear it up.  Then forcing Viktor Krum back to his town with a filthy mudblood where death eater circles have occurred.  And young Harry still presides at Godric's Hollow where I last left him.  But we must get him out of there quickly."

          "I've already talked to Narcissa and Goyle and Crabbe and we've decided to dementor Godric's Hollow," Malfoy said.  "Goyle and Crabbe have already gained control of ten dementors while Macnair got the giants on our side."

          "Those dementors should force the Marauder heirs to use magic forcing them out of Hogwarts for doing magic over the summer and in a muggle neighborhood," Voldemort said.  "The Marauders will come running to the rescue of their precious heirs when they'll already be moved to the Krum Estate in death eater Ville."

          "Harry dear, this was just a dream remind you," Mrs. Krum informed finishing off her coffee.

"How come it's in a pensive though?" Cameron asked.  "Pensives don't have dreams in them...just memories."

"How do you explain you knowing this then if it wasn't a dream?"  Mrs. Krum asked.

"I don't know," I replied.  "I do know that it may be like when Voldemort's close or feeling mad or happy I can feel it in my scar.  Maybe this is the same thing."

"This was a dream Harry!" Mrs. Krum shouted.  "Nothing more than a very real dream!"

          The next morning Mrs. Krum's denial of my dream came out.  She finally stood up at breakfast and said she and Charlotte had to go to the Krum Estate to check on everything.  She was scared to admit it.  Because it contained her oldest son figure almost being murdered.  She wouldn't just admit that it was true and admit her son might be dead.  That's just too much of heartbreak for a mother. Especially when you're on the other side of Europe and he's a famous sports player.

So Charlotte and Mrs. Krum packed their bags and left through floo powder.  Now it was Cameron and I alone at Godric's Hollow.  I stayed up in my room all day waiting for Ron and Ginny to appear and we can go to the Burrow.  But no one came.  This was the first summer that Cameron and me were left alone here.  

After two long weeks, Remus arrived.  We were so happy to finally see him.  He had told us all we needed to know about the Order of the Phoenix and placed a secrecy charm on us so we could never speak about it when a non-Order member is 15 feet away.

"So all this time you guys were working with the Order and you never told us!" Cameron shouted.

"Well you weren't Order members so we couldn't tell you but now Dumbledore's given me permission to tell you guys a little bit," Remus replied calmly.

"I feel so stupid," I said," I thought I wasn't going to see mum and dad all summer and all this time they were right down the street at 12 Godric's Hollow.  I can't believe I forgot Dumb-."

          "Dumbledore lied to you," Remus explained.  "You guys have just escaped Voldemort a little while ago before and he couldn't risk telling the truth about the headquarters in case they put tags on you so they could listen."

"Remus, I had a dream two weeks ago about Voldemort," I admitted.  "It may be a big help to the Order of the Phoenix."

I brought out the pensive again and showed it to Remus.  By the end he seemed so stunned now he couldn't talk then finally said,

"Dumbledore was right.  I got to go.  Cameron you come with me.  We're going to Greece.  Harry Penelope and Viktor are in the living room they'll keep you company."

In a hurry Remus magically packed Cameron's bags and put his coat on hurrying outside to the broom in which he came on, the Moon Trimmer.  After they left I made a pot of fresh pumpkin juice and turned on the Wizards Wireless Network listening to the Weird Sisters and opening a basket of chocolate frogs Cameron left for me.

"Weird Sisters?" Penelope asked.  "What happened to the Knockturn Wands?"

"Their songs are stupid," I replied.  "They even broke up year and a half ago.  I thought you were staying with Cho and Lisa."

"Cho's out of town with Cedric and Lisa is too busy cause she got a job at the ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office," Penelope said pouring her a cup of tea.  "So I know how you feel.  Loneliness."

"No you don't, you've always had a ton of friends!" I shouted.

"Not during that second year when I was petrified," Penelope replied coolly.  "Just because I was petrified doesn't mean my brain doesn't work. I just felt like I was all alone dangling between life and death with nothing to do for months but wait and see if they cure me.  That's kind of like how you are now.  I mean your chaperone left, Cameron and Charlotte left, mum and dad left, Remus left, Sirius left.  They're all gone."

"Just give me my supplies list and shut up!" I shouted not needed to hear her preaching to me now.  All I wanted to hear was Ron or Hermione's voice calling from the fireplace.  Or the fact that Cho broke up with Cedric and was waiting for me to ask her out.

Penelope looked horrorstruck.  She just froze in mid time.  "How'd you know the supplies came?"

"I didn't know," I replied as she handed me over my supplies list.  "Let's see: _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions_, _Elegance in Alchemy, Alchemy Theory, Curses and Counter Curses, The Egyptian Sphinx_."

"I know who the new potions teacher is," Penelope said.  "I also know who the new defense teacher is. Also looks like Dumbledore made you prefect."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"My brother."  I spun around fast seeing who had just spoken, it was Ginny standing there in the kitchen entrance.  She walked gracefully over to the counter, poured herself a cup of tea and sat back down again.  "Bill Weasley is teaching defense and Fleur Delacour is teaching potions.  Doesn't that explain Elegance in Alchemy and Alchemy Theory?"

"I guess so," I replied going into the den to see if Ron was there.  

When I got to the den Ron was not there.  Fred and George were next to the mantle talking intently with Viktor.  I'll bet anything they're trying to get Viktor to start a branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Bulgaria.  Fred held a clipboard that read at the top _Weasley Wizard Wheezes: For The Bulgarian Public._  George held a brown paper sack that appeared to be full of candy (though it was full of their latest gags).  Viktor seemed mildly interested in their "business proposition" while reading the _National Wizard Bulgarian._

"Where's Ron?" I asked Fred.

"Couldn't come," Fred replied.  "He and Hermione went to France."

The summer so far was ruined.  All my friends deserted me even my parents.  Fred, George, and Ginny were staying here instead.  

The following morning we got up early to have a good breakfast before setting out to Diagon Alley.  We traveled by floo powder except Fred, George, and Viktor who apperated.  Viktor, Fred, and George set out towards the furthest ends of Diagon Alley though the opposite end of Knockturn Alley.  Penelope stayed up with Ginny and me to go to Flourish and Blotts.  The day could not be any more boring.  When Sirius and dad were here with me they made Diagon Alley livelier, but now it's like an old prison movie where everyone moves very very slow.

"C'mon Harry we're staying in the Leaky Cauldron the rest of the time so it's closer to King's Cross," Penelope said pulling me and Ginny straight forward into the pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

Penelope sat Ginny and me down at a 6-seated table to the left of a one eyed witch and a one eyed wizard with a ton of boils.  Ginny seemed awfully creeped out by the couple next to us but also looked around for somebody else.

"Who're you looking for?" I asked, as the waitress was two tables away.

Ginny looked back to me immediately almost shocked to see me.  "Oh just Michael Cornor, my er– friend from Ravenclaw."

The very pretty red haired waitress was at our table now looking eerily as if examining us for weapons.  When you got close to her you could clearly see a purple eye and a blue eye.  "Clear! What would you like dears?"

"We are still waiting for three others miss so you can go take that couple's order," Penelope said pointing to the weird couple next to us and taking a seat to Ginny's left next to the window.

"So who else is coming?" I asked examining something blue in the peppershaker.

"Mum and dad and Sirius," Penelope replied waving mum, dad, and Sirius over to the table.

Sirius sat down next to me, dad on the other side of Sirius and mum at the end.  Sirius smiled at a witch with long black hair to her waist.  Dad through a peanut at him bringing him back to reality.  I looked back again and recognized that woman as Miss Marigold Whimsy from the world cup last year.  Then Lily waved that weird waitress over again as the waitress once again surveyed the newcomers for weapons.

"We have no weapons miss," Sirius laughed looking right at Ginny and me.

"What would you like Weasley?" the waitress asked.

"Just get us all the Dragon Supreme Dish," Sirius said.

"And bring me a salad," Penelope said.  "I was brought as a vegetarian."


	3. The First Set of Windows

A/N: This is from the POV of Penelope.

Harry Potter and the Window of Fate 

****

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

**Chapter 3: The First Set of Windows**

****

****

****

****

          It feels so good to be back on the train with everyone.  Everyone including Padma, Parvati, Ginny, Cho, Marietta, and of course Cedric Diggory who's now in his seventh year.

"Why are you repeating a year voluntarily?" Parvati asked.

"Let's see because I never took O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T.s," I replied.  "I was petrified for my O.W.L.'s and I was a school champion so I didn't have to take N.E.W.T.s."

"So you're going to take your O.W.L.'s this year?" Parvati asked.

"No just N.E.W.T.s," I replied.  "I took O.W.L.'s two years ago in my sixth year."

"You know you don't have to take N.E.W.T.s," Cedric said playing with Cho's owl.

"I know but it's the only way I'll have a good chance at being a mediwitch," I replied trying to ignore Cho and Cedric.  They just reminded me so much of me and Percy and he's only sent me three owls over the summer.

The train came to a complete stop outside Hogsmeade Station.  The familiar voice of Hagrid was no longer there instead I heard a male voice a little bit older than me.  So one by one we exited the compartment and then train. Ginny, Parvati, Padma went into one carriage and Cho, Cedric, Marietta, and I went to another carriage.

"Hey look, it's Viktor Krum!" Draco Malfoy shouted from somewhere to the right of our carriage.  He and Viktor had become close over the last year.  "Over there moving into an old cottage with some nutter old lady."  I looked over the top of the carriage next to us and saw around the other side of the lake, a small cottage, and Mrs. Figg and Viktor moving in.

I got rather bored quickly.  The conversation on the carriage was drowned by more kisses of Cedric and Cho.  Marietta and I weren't the best at friends.  Slowly the whole vision was drowning away and I was standing– no floating in a white padded room.

"Hello," I said hearing my own echo.  "Is anybody here?"

"Yes Miss Clearwater," the pleasant voice of Dumbledore called.  Dumbledore finally came into focus from a red window.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is wizard space," Dumbledore said.  "It is much like the muggle dream world...well it is the muggle dream dimension.  This is only one part of Wizard Space.  We can communicate with the ones we've lost here and in some extremely rare cases change how the world works.  For example this is what some muggles use in their dreams to conquer or fail.  But only seers, oracles, spirits, and legilimency artists can transport here with another individual.  Which is why I brought you here.  You have been brought here to make a deciding fate for the Wizarding World: evil or no evil.  The blue window leads back to evil.  The red window leads to pure evil conquering."

I felt paused in time.  According to Dumbledore this is where everyone goes when they dream.  This is where we communicate Interglobal.  This decision wasn't hard at all.  I sort of swam over towards the red window, opened it, and crawled through it.

Suddenly I was back on the Hogwarts grounds in front of the castle, but it was very cold like dementors lived here.  Surrounding me I could see completely destroyed carriages with the dark mark over each and the dark mark and the Slytherin symbol over Hogwarts Castle.  A beautiful 17 foot long snake crawled around my feet not harming me nor did any of the other 20 foot long snakes and thousand dementors.  I guess I've chosen the wrong window because up in the headmaster's office, I could see the body of Voldemort sitting there with his snake and a few hooded dementors.

I ran into the Castle, maybe some teachers were still alive and could help but the teacher's lounge corridor was blocked off due to a fire.  I could make out Bill Weasley, McGonnagall, and Sinistra's dead bodies dismembered all over the floor.  

Then I ran into the headmaster's office where all the portraits of previous headmasters looked frightened.  Voldemort and his snake and death eaters were watching from the window upstairs.  I made a quick sprint for Godric Gryffindor's sword but before I could reach the desk it sort of came to me and I was transported back to that Wizard Space where Dumbledore stood smiling.

"Nice work Miss Clearwater," Dumbledore said as his voice turned more sinister.  "But I'm afraid Ravenclaw was the first to stand up to me." Dumbledore was changing slowly to an old man with a snake's head on his cane and long green and silver robes.  "So you, the witness to seeing it all shall die now.  Bye bye and tell Lily I hoped she would have been sorted into my house. Avada-"

I cut him off stabbing him through the heart.  The basilisk blood on the sword made contact with his flesh as the body or image of Salazar Slytherin was deteriorating down to nothing.  Just before he died he said a few words in parcel-tongue that I could understand as "The weapon is mine."

I woke up in the hospital wing surrounded by McGonnagall, Cho, Cedric, Marietta, Ginny, Harry, and Madam Pomphrey all looking terrified at me.

"What happened?" I asked barely able to remember a thing.

"You passed out on the carriage," Cho replied looking fearful and half about to cry on Cedric's shoulder.  "Professor McGonnagall saw and levitated you here to the hospital wing.  You've been out for an hour.  The rest of the school's in bed."

"What about the feast?" I asked.

"Everyone else went on without us," McGonnagall replied.  "We had to stay here and make sure you were alright.  We checked back at Professor Flitwick but turns out he had to give an important speech tonight."

"You can up dear now and go back to your dormitory," Madam Pomphrey said.  "I found nothing at all wrong with you so you can everyone else here could go up to bed."

That night I felt like everyone in the dormitory was watching me carefully to see if I'd pass out again.  It was much harder to go back to sleep too after I'd been in Wizard Space for an hour.  I think I've only been asleep four hours before we all had to get up for breakfast.

"Cedric, what do we have this morning?" I asked buttering a roll.

"Defense against the dark arts with Professor Weasley… charms with Flitwick...and potions with Madam Delacour," Cedric replied looking up where Fleur Delacour sat at the staff table.  "This afternoon we have transfiguration and magical medicine with Madam Delacour and Professor Snape."

"I thought Snape left," Marietta said.

"No he's just helping Madam Delacour with magical medicine," Cedric replied calmly.  "Who would've though Snape...a mediwizard."

The bell rang at precisely 9:00 and everyone filed out of the Great Hall and to his or her first class.  Cedric, Zacharias Smith, and I went up to the third floor in the cleanest and brightest defense against the dark arts rooms they've had.  Beautiful lion curtains on each window, two glass chandeliers, no desks except four tables off to the side (with five seats each), each exit and entrance was welcomed by two of some kind of dark creature statues, and flying around the lights were tiny fairies giving the room a warming homey touch.  Obviously

"Welcome to Defense Against The Dark Arts Seven," Bill Weasley said laying down his briefcase on his desk.  "First thing I think we should study is the Imperturbable Charm.  This may be a little advanced for some of you but it can come in handy.  Now can anyone tell me what the charm does...Mr. Diggory?"

"The Imperturbable Charm is used on certain objects...mostly doors and windows… it's like a barrier charm that prevents anything from coming in contact with it.  It was invented to promote privacy so no one can listen in on what's going on in a room."

"Correct– 10 points to Hufflepuff," Bill Weasley said.  "It's not just used for privacy though.  When I was in Egypt as a curse breaker on tombs, I found a lot of the tombs have been placed with an Imperturbable Charm so no one can get inside to it's treasures.  The incantation for this spell is - - Miss Clearwater?"

"It's Imperbly Protega," I answered proudly.

"Correct– 10 points to Ravenclaw," Bill Weasley smiled.  "Everyone take out a -  - a - scroll of parchment."  I took out a scroll of parchment out of my bag.  "Now write something personal on it and please don't be shy 'cause no one will be able to see it until you lift the spell."  I took out my eagle feather quill and wrote _I love Percy Weasley_. "Good now look at it one more time and pass your scrolls up to me on my desk."

I put my wand away and opened my scroll or at least tried.  I tried pulling it open with so much force that it felt like my arms were going to fall off.  Then I saw Zacharias Smith raise his hand.

"Yes My. Smith?" Bill Weasley asked.

"What does this have to do with defense against the dark arts?" He asked as we all looked up suddenly waiting for an answer.

Bill Weasley sat down at his desk, put his feet up on the desk, and laughed.  "If you haven't figured it out yet, you'll certainly see once you open your scrolls, close it and pass it up to - Wow!  Glad someone got it! 20 points to Hufflepuff Mr. Diggory!"  

We all looked at the teacher's desk...Cedric was levitating his scroll over to the desk.

"Cedric...can you tell the class what you did?" Bill Weasley ordered smiling brightly.

"It was simple," Cedric replied.  "I actually read _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_, which clearly contains this charm.  I knew the counter spell as being 'Contega' simply the counter spell, which lifted the charm, then all I had to do was levitate it to the teacher's desk."

Back in the Common Room everyone was swept with work.  It was hard to believe even Ravenclaws had a hard time with homework but Madam Delacour and Bill Weasley assigned some hard homework.  You see for Madam Delacour we have to write an entire research paper (17 inches) on Gregory the Smarmy's life and another 16 inches about his Unctuous Unction.  Bill had us write a short story or poem about when the imperturbable charm, engorgement charm, levitation charm, mummies and dementors would come in handy.  How on Earth were you to come across a mummy and dementor using only three charms and no patronus.

"Cedric says it was easy," Cho said finishing off her essay on the properties of wolfs bane and bezoars.

"How would he know?" I asked.  "I mean I doubt his father works with any mummies or dementors.  And I'm pretty sure levitation, imperturbability, and enlargement isn't a typical thing in his department."

"Of course not with his father but Cedric did study all those terms last year for the Triwizard Tournament," Cho replied.  "Like sort of to lift an imperturbable charm form me or something.  Or to levitate the egg to him.  Or perhaps the counter spell to enlarging things so he could shrink the creatures in the maze."

"Oh, right."


	4. Early Godric Gryffindor

Harry Potter and the Window of Fate 

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

**Chapter 4: Early Godric Gryffindor**

****

****

****

**POV = Harry **

****

****

****

          In the common room we were all gathered around the table smothered in homework.  It was amazing how even Hermione was swamped.

"So you regret taking all these classes?" Ron asked swallowing a chocolate frog.

"Don't be silly," Hermione chuckled.  "I like a good challenge.  Unlike you who prefers eating chocolate frogs all the time."

"Hey chocolate frogs are said to heal witches and wizards," Ron argued.  "It makes me feel better.  Harry knows because of the dementors, right Harry?"

I suddenly remembered two years ago when Lupin taught defense.  I had been afraid of the dementors that whole year and how Lupin helped me perform a stag patronus to help me conquer my fear and how when I was knocked down he always handed me a chocolate frog.  So I said, "Yeah of course."

"Hey Ron your brother's amazing!" a voice exclaimed from somewhere in the common room in a big crowd surrounding the notice board.

"My brothers are the biggest gits this side of Gringotts!" Ron shouted over the crowd.

The crowd cleared up and a short stockily built red haired man with rough hands appeared and Ron's eyes seemed to widen at his brother, Charlie Weasley who finally said, "Is that what you think of me?"

"Of course not!" Ron shouted looking over the crowd.  "I thought Colin meant Fred and George!"

"Why are all the Weasley children here except Percy?" Hermione asked.

Ron dropped his voice so only the three could hear.  "I guess so Dumbledore has more Order members here protecting you, Harry and your siblings.  Percy's not here 'cause he's doesn't even know the Order ex– What are you doing you little brat!"  

Just then Dennis Creevey appeared from under the table and apparently had heard every word Ron had said.  Ron seemed like he was going to explode and take a few swings at him but I strained him back while Hermione pointed her wand at Dennis (everyone else was too busy fussing over Charlie's amazing dragon tales).

"Obliviate," Hermione muttered as a red jet beam shot out of her wand at Dennis as Dennis flew asleep onto the next chair.  "There that should fix his memory."

The following morning, Gryffindors had care of magical creatures and everyone was so excited to see who the new teacher would be especially since Hagrid didn't show up for any meals.  When Gryffindors arrived at Hagrid's hut, Charlie Weasley stood there with the Slytherins all neatly assembled.

"Welcome class," Charlie said.  "Today I thought we'd start with learning the exact combination of spells to tame a dragon.  Now since Dumbledore won't let me bring a real dragon on campus, we're going to have to practice on miniature models."  

Charlie took a sack full of dragon dolls that were exactly like the ones the champions last year had to know, which dragon they got.  He passed the bag around so each person could pick a moveable dragon doll and everyone could move into his or her own areas.  Once the bag got to me, I picked out a Welsh Green…. Ron picked out a Herbridean Black…. Hermione picked out an Antipodean Opaleye.  The three of us went into a little shaded area under a tree to the side of Hagrid's hut.

"Impedimenta!" Ron yelled waving his wand furiously at the dragon but all it did was bite his finger.  "Impedimenta! Impedimenta!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted as the dragon stopped breathing fire and tried biting but froze in midair.

"Relashio!" Hermione shouted as red beams shot out binding the dragon so it will do what she wants.

"Excellent, Miss Granger has gotten the spell down!  Now Miss Granger try another one!" Charlie exclaimed flicking his wand so the binds came off.

An hour later the bell rang and yet very few people except Hermione, Parvati, and Neville couldn't  get there dragon to do anything where Hermione did 7 different spells and Neville did 4.  Then after Care of Magical Creatures, we had potions with Madam Delacour who started the class by talking about the War of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin….

"It happened a thousand years ago in these very dungeons.  You all know how Slytherin wanted only purebloods and left the school, well he did something before sealing the Chamber of Secrets.  He killed his own Slytherin student who blabbed to Gryffindor about his teachings and his master plan.  Now this death striked Gryffindor right away as a call that Slytherin couldn't be trusted anymore.  So Gryffindor went to the other two founders immediately who agreed that Salazar Slytherin should be executed for all his wrong doings: teaching the dark arts, being so pureblood, torturing muggle borns and half bloods, and killing his own student.  But the night before he was set to be executed by the Wizard's Council, he challenged the Great Godric Gryffindor to a duel in the dungeons to the death.  Gryffindor could have said no but he couldn't give up his brave little heart in front of so many first years so he agreed.  In the process of the duel Slytherin was losing big time so before Salazar Slytherin made a puff of smoke for his departure he said 'The Wizarding World will pay the heir of Slytherin deeply and the Wizarding World's light shall be the last ones standing before Salazar Slytherin's noble followers murder.'"

"What's the light mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's all Professor Dumbledore and McGonnagall told me before I started here," Madam Delacour replied.  "It was a long time ago and no one takes it seriously now."  Madam Delacour looked very scared now at the words she said Slytherin had said last.  Did something happen to her and this light?  Was she the light that'll stand up to Slytherin but die trying?  Or was someone else here the light?

After classes that day Hermione, Ron, Charlie, and me set up in the library looking for details about Godric Gryffindor and perhaps he left clues in his life to track down this light.  Charlie gave us permission to go into the restricted section but we found nothing at all there about this light.  Perhaps the light is the weapon Remus told me about, yet it sounded more like the weapon was a materialized object or spells not a person.  

After about three hours of searching and finding nothing, we finally decided to turn in and forget about it.  It was sort of strange how Charlie was helping us look for information on the light and Godric Gryffindor when he was an Order member.  But what if the Order is searching night and day for this light as well.  Perhaps this light is supposed to use this weapon.  The light is probably most likely Dumbledore (he's the only one who stands up to Voldemort) and he uses the sword of Gryffindor to stand up but Voldemort's followers will kill him.

****


	5. Occlumency Lessons

Harry Potter and the Window of Fate 

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

**Chapter 5: Occlumency Lessons**

****

****

****

****

**POV = Harry**

****

****

****

****

****

****

          "Harry I need to speak with you," Bill said after defense against the dark arts one day pulling me into his office.

"What about?" I asked.

"It's on orders of Dumbledore," Bill replied.  "He says I should teach you Occlumency...the art of blocking the mind away from darkness and blocking minor hexes."

"But why?" I asked curiously wondering why I needed to close my mind from darkness.

"Because You-Know-Who can go into your mind and make you do horrible things," Bill replied.  "He did it last summer with his plans.  He made sure you'd know that so that the Potter kids would come together to Godric's Hollow, he had a death eater waiting for you.  Dumbledore was a little late in getting this but luckily no death eater was anywhere near Godric's hollow thanks to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin…. fights like a true hero those wizards.  You see You-Know-Who could break into your mind and place false images and even make you remember things differently."

"So those were fake plans?" I asked.  "Mrs. Krum was right?"

Bill looked uneasily then dropped his voice, "The Order is still unsure but Tonks and I believe it wasn't fake that it was real.  Besides the Krum's aren't always a reliable source but are useful considering the fact that they are pureblood maniacs."

I stared around the room looking at the things he's put in his classroom then nodded so he knew I understood and trotted back to the common room to meet up with Ron and Hermione.

When I arrived back at the Common Room Hermione was practically sewn into her books where as Ron and Neville were glad to get away.

"Let's go see Charlie down on the grounds!" Ron exclaimed wanting an excuse to get away.

"Good idea," I replied as the three of us moved out into the deserted corridors into the entrance hall.

Neville pushed open the big oak doors and as he did, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour walked in  hand and hand.  Ron opened his mouth but all his words were drained away by Fleur's constant giggling.  As Bill went by he mouthed the words 'Tomorrow night, my office.' and then continued down the dungeons passage.  Then the three of us made it out to the dusky lawns where only a few students were standing around and a light was on in Hagrid's Cabin.  So we rushed over to the cabin to see if Hagrid had came back yet but when we arrived, it was only Charlie looking down at us from the window and emerging into the dusky grounds.

"What are you three doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Just came for a little visit," I replied.  "Hagrid always used to let us come down for a cup of tea."

"Look I'm doing some very important business right now and can't be disturbed," Charlie said closing the door behind them.

We pressed our ears against the door as if to listen in but only that could be heard were two men arguing over something about the weapon.  But we heard no more and headed back down the lawns to the Common Room depressed that we couldn't hear what's going on or get away from homework.

"All right Harry be on alert at all times," Bill Weasley said at his first Occlumency lesson raising his wand at me.  "Legilimens!"

I felt a great surge sweep through me, as all my memories were being unlocked and stampeding out of my head.  Voldemort coming…. On the sorting hat…. Destroying the Sorcerer's Stone…. Destroying the basilisk and Riddle with dad…. Dad reviving Ginny…. Pettigrew sprinting back before my eyes…. Saving Pettigrew's life from dad and Sirius…. Being picked for the tournament…. then it whirled back into place.  I found myself sobbing on the floor cold as ice and feeling like I was just struck by a dementor.  I felt a hand pull me up to my feet and as my vision blurred into focus it became clearer who it was...Dumbledore and Bill Weasley.

"How long was I out for?" I asked wiping my glasses on my robes.

"Nearly a half hour," Bill Weasley said looking horror struck.  "I'm so sorry Harry.  I didn't mean to make you out cold for a half hour.  I thought you've looked in the library or Hermione's told you how to work Occlumency."

"You see Harry," Dumbledore started, "Occlumency is like putting up a strong shield in your mind emptied of all emotion and feelings in you.  That shield is to keep you safe from mind trespassers.  You do that by keeping your mind firmly locked when you sleep and emptied of every tiny shred of emotion."

"You're a special wizard Harry," Bill Weasley said twirling his wand.  "We all know that.  So you could definitely put up a shield to sleep off legilimency only if you believe you're a powerful wizard, which you really are."

"I'll try but it's hard when someone unlocks your entire mind," I replied surveying the room and noticing Dumbledore had left.

"Now let's try it again," Bill said aiming his wand at me.  "Legili-"

But before I could hear Bill finish, I was whirling away in time and space.  I just whirled aimlessly through until I fell meeting Dumbledore.  He held a hand lifting me up so we're almost at eye level (and I'm a several feet off the ground).

"Hello," I said hearing my own echo.  "Is anybody here?"

"Yes Mister Potter," the pleasant voice of Dumbledore called.  Dumbledore finally came into focus from a red window.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is wizard space," Dumbledore said.  "It is much like the muggle dream world...well it is the muggle dream dimension.  This is only one part of Wizard Space.  We can communicate with the ones we've lost here and in some extremely rare cases change how the world works.  For example this is what some muggles use in their dreams to conquer or fail.  But only seers, oracles, spirits, and legilimency artists can transport here with another individual.  Which is why I brought you here.  You have been brought here to make a deciding fate for the Wizarding World: Gryffindor wins, Slytherin wins, tie, or No Gryffindor– Slytherin War.  Gryffindor winning is number one, Slytherin winning is number two, a tie is number three, and No war is number four."

I had to decide quick because I felt my legs tremble as I was going down that means I don't have a whole lot of time left.  I thought quickly of choosing the four window but I didn't instead I did what I was told to do for Occlumency because this was the work of legilimency.  Then Gryffindor's sword appeared to me as I jabbed it through Dumbledore's chest.  Dumbledore aged rapidly turning slowly into Salazar Slytherin and as he died off he spoke the words 'my torch can't kill me!  I cannot kill myself!  Silly Mortal!  I still exist but in another portion here!  I swear we shall meet again in this place!'  Then as Slytherin died off I was fading out of this world back to reality where Bill, Dumbledore, and McGonnagall were standing.

"Potter, are you alright?" McGonnagall asked crouching down to eye level.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied slowly getting up and regaining strength.

          "You passed out again Harry," Bill said looking even more horrorstruck.  "But it wasn't the legilimency because I didn't even finish the spell yet when you crashed to the ground."

"Harry, where did you go?  Where were taken in by legilimency?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was some place called Wizard Space," I answered.  "Salazar Slytherin was there and he gave me a choice with the Gryffindor-Slytherin War."

"What did you choose Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly and curiously.

"I didn't choose any," I replied.  "I just used what you guys taught me about Occlumency…. I set up a dream shield, which made the Gryffindor sword appear so I could kill off Salazar Slytherin in your form Dumbledore."

"Fascinating how the Gryffindor sword works in the hands of the Slytherin torch," Bill said with looks of hatred from McGonnagall.

"Shut up Mr. Weasley!" McGonnagall shouted before raising her wand to me. "Obliviate!" 

Suddenly I felt like something strong has just been erased from my life.  It was like my mind was a giant chalkboard and professor McGonnagall wiped off a whole half of it.  I tried seeing what was last written in that space but it was completely blank.  I looked around and once again Bill Weasley was standing there twirling his wand in between his fingers.

"I think you've done an excellent job tonight on Occlumency Harry," he said politely.  "You've mastered the best legilimens artist, Salazar Slytherin's legilimency work."


	6. Deja Vu of Serpents

Harry Potter and the Window of Fate 

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

**Chapter 6: Déjà vu of Serpents**

****

****

****

****

**POV = Harry Potter**

****

****

****

****

          All of my lessons from the next morning were cancelled for me because of my collapsing twice last night so I got to have the whole Gryffindor Tower to myself and sleep in late and even have extra time to work on the essays we were assigned.  Though it was pretty boring once I saw out the window how much fun everyone had with his or her dragon in Care of Magical Creatures.  

But for months up until March I've had strange flashbacks to my second year and the Chamber of Secrets.  I was progressing very well in Occlumency and could almost even close my mind from Dumbledore with no visits to Wizard Space.  Each Occlumency lesson I have, the shield becomes more and more stronger and the flashbacks become less and less until the point in the middle of April when they were completely gone.

By this time, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Penelope Clearwater, and Hermione were kidnapped and hidden somewhere and no one has been able to locate them.  Also Dumbledore made my wand stronger a week after it happened by throwing it in the fire and allowing the phoenix core to be reborn so it's stronger.  I feel like I can break free of anything with this "new" wand I have.  I'm much better at Occlumency and breaking free of imperious curses (Bill was given ministry permission.)

Rumors then spread like wildfire what happened to the missing students.  Some say they were expelled for being muggle born, that of course was the stupidest rumor made by Slytherins.

After April died off and May came into existence with rain showers every other day, a giant bluish green almost holographic basilisk floated in the sky above Hogwarts.  All the little first and second years were so scared one was reported magically locked in a bathroom for a week and another was reported to have taken up advanced protection charms with Bill Weasley.  But none-the-less everyone could not even step foot outside.  Hagrid, Fang, and his hut were leveled down underground so you could reach Care of Magical Creatures off a trap door in the dungeons.

But the scariest thing that even got Slytherins was the fact that ghostly white figures of Penelope, Justin, Colin, and Hermione were seen coming out of the basilisk's mouth begging to become Hogwarts House Ghosts.  This one particularly scared the teachers too but it was soon demolished when the Bloody Baron clearly described the wrongs of them, being a ghost.

Despite all the basilisk stuff, everyone was still really scared.  No one could figure how it got up and how to stop it.  Wild rumors were sprouting up another basilisk popping up redoing another Chamber of Secrets attack.  To try and figure out these problems, I went to Dumbledore with Neville and Ron.

"Professor, could tell us exactly what's happening with the missing students?" Neville asked grasping Trevor firmly.

"What would you like to know?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk as if talking to the Sorting Hat.

"Professor!  We're over here!" Ron shouted waving his arms.

"I am quite aware of that Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore replied still gazing up at the Sorting Hat as if asking for help now.

"We just want to know what's going on with the basilisk and what kind of magic that is," I said.

"Well Ummm," Dumbledore finally looked at the trio looking nervously toward Neville.

"I understand Professor," Ron said quickly.  "Neville why don't go watch Ginny."

"No way I want to find out what's happening with my girlfriend!" Neville shouted.

The room seemed to stop with motion at that precise moment.  Fawkes could be heard fluttering above but no one else made a noise.  It wasn't only the first time Neville shouted but also the first time he admitted one of his secrets.

"Wait, she's your girl?" Ron asked looking more bewildered than anyone.

"You got a problem with it?" Neville asked as if ready to fight for Hermione's heart.

"Y-ye-no– of course not-gross," Ron stuttered sweating nervously as if not give away a secret.

"I think you three shall figure this out on your own," Dumbledore said as Fawkes landed its large package on Dumbledore's desk and Dumbledore handed Neville a scroll of parchment containing the information of the Order of the Phoenix I knew already.

"Tell us now!" Neville ordered at Dumbledore.  It was the first time either of them had ever heard Neville shout like that and even at a teacher, yet Dumbledore to not of heard.

"I suppose it will be alright," Dumbledore replied calmly.  "We, the Order believe that the basilisk is a model devised by Death Eaters to scare off any loose non-Voldemort supporters.  The spell was in fact the same spell that releases the dark mark into the sky only it was used with a basilisk.  We also believe that neither of the children are dead nor alive."

There was an eerie pause now.  The three of our spirits seemed to have lifted when he said no one was dead, but it was drowned out when he said they weren't alive either.  It was odd how you could be neither dead nor alive.  Then I was strikingly remembered back two years ago when Lupin told me the effects of a dementor.

"How are they not dead and not alive?" Ron asked.  "Are they vampires?"

"Of course not Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore replied calmly.  "Take it like three years ago with the Chamber.  As being petrified, they are dangling between life and death.  But they are not petrified either."

Dumbledore then made an odd motion with his wand as the door swung open awaking several portraits.  He gestured the three of them out and just as they left, Dumbledore was speaking with Lupin and a woman named Nymphadora Tonks.

About a week later Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Penelope, and Hermione were freed but couldn't remember where they were or what they were doing.  It was as if they were never gone but we all have a pretty good idea that Voldemort's plans for the four fell through when Dumbledore got a lead to it and he memory charmed the four letting them go free.


	7. The Dursleys

Harry Potter and the Window of Fate 

****

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

****

**Chapter 7: The Dursleys**

****

****

****

****

**POV = Harry Potter**

****

****

****

****

          After Herbology, the last class on May 13, Viktor finally invited me over to his little cottage across from Squid Lake.  I was a little afraid of going alone so I brought along Ernie Macmillan, Neville, Ron, and Hermione.  When we got there we already found Sirius, Bill, and Mrs. Figg sitting at the coffee table drinking what looked like fire whisky.

"What's up?" I asked as Viktor took his spot at the table with a glass of fire whisky.

"Hey can I have a sip of that stuff!" Ron asked excitedly to Sirius.

          

Sirius was just about to hand Ron his own full bottle of fire whisky when Bill stood up smacking Ron hard against the face. 

"Ron, you know very well that it's illegal for underage wizards to drink fire whisky!  I'm shocked Sirius even wanted to give you a full bottle."

"Chill out Bilius," Sirius said in the same calm tone of Dumbledore.  "It was only Cherry syrup and soda."

Bill sat back turning as red as his hair color and sipping his hot steaming fire whisky.

"Ah where was I?" Sirius asked himself.  "Yes, it's about your mother's family."

"The Clearwater's?" I asked taking a seat across from Viktor picking at my rock cake that seemed like Hagrid made it himself.  "Is there a witch in their family?"

"Sort of but they aren't the family," Sirius replied now munching on a chocolate frog.  "Your mother had a sister Harry, Petunia Evans.  But now since she married that muggle it's Petunia Dursley.  And of course they had a son Dudley Dursley."

Was this possible that mom actually had a sister?  When I heard this I wondered why I never met her or where she lives in the wizarding World.  Then it hit me, mother was a muggle born!  This Dursley family was muggles.  What on earth could their connection with the Wizarding World be?

"You see we found it only a few days ago," Sirius continued, "that there was a 70's flaw with the Wizarding Children Book that writes down names of all the children with magical blood.  Apparently it skipped a few names like Mrs. Krum, Petunia Evans, Bilius Weasley, and Teresa Evans.  Since Mrs. Krum was thought of as a squib she was never able to attend magical school but learn the hard Kwickspell way.  And Teresa and Petunia are muggle borns as well and both older than Lily.  Also Bilius Weasley was born three decades before this happened but he too was thought of as a squib.  Because of this mishap, their descendants were denied entrance to Hogwarts.  So Monday Hogwarts will have Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Kaman Krum, Benjamin Krum, and Abigail Clearwater become students."

"You never told me my little brothers were wizards Black!" Viktor roared.

"Oops, must have slipped my mind then," Sirius said but already this was the wrong thing to say as Viktor was about to explode with anger as Sirius would rather remember muggle borns rather than purebloods.  "Sorry Viktor.  Now sit back down!  Or else _Mobilar Corpus!_"

Sirius moved his wand around making Viktor do little dances around the kitchen.  Finally Mrs. Figg grabbed Sirius wand out of his hand breaking the spell giving Sirius a very stern look.

"Look Harry," Mrs. Figg said politely.  "I really hope you don't mind but you're going to have to go with Bill and Viktor to the Dursleys home at 4 Privet Drive over the week.  It'll take awhile though since we're using Oakshaft 79 brooms so that it'll be easy for Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley can come."

"Why will it take that long?" Ernie asked dumbfounded.  

"Because we've got to go to the ministry first for one thing and then swing by Surrey taking a little bit at a time to convince them about magic," Sirius answered.  "Also Arabella, Remus'll be going with them too don't forget."

Mrs. Figg handed me a map of Britain and issued Ernie, Ron, and Hermione out the door.  But she said for Neville to stay a little while since his Gram is coming over soon.  Once I'd finally memorized the map, Viktor tossed me a really old broom known as the Oakshaft 79...the first racing broom ever made.  Then Sirius left as Remus entered sitting next to Neville.

"Doing alright with Severus are you Neville?" Remus asked pealing open a chocolate frog.  "I hear Ol'Snivellus is giving you better grades even some better than Malfoy."

"Y-y-y-es sir," Neville stuttered.

"Right," Remus said.  "Well we better strap on the old brooms now, we leave in a fifteen minutes."

Viktor, Remus, Bill, and me stood outside with our Oakshaft 79's at the ready waiting for red sparks form Dumbledore's office.  As soon as Remus spotted the red sparks, we were off flying slowly in the air catching in the breezy afternoon air. Hogwarts became smaller and smaller.   I realized this was the first time I've been a broom for a year.  Too bad Quidditch was cancelled this year but at least I'm still able to go on a long distance broom trip.

Our first stop was the ministry of magic.  The ministry building was located in a bad sort of neighborhood right in the heart of London.  There we all had to squeeze into a telephone booth that sunk low into the ground down into the atrium of the ministry.

Once in the atrium, we walked around the magnificent fountain into one of the lifts next to an old man coughing up rats and another one-eyed witch staring evilly at Viktor.  We got off at the ninth floor where the minister's office is.  Sitting at the minister's desk was Cornelius Fudge wearing his long green robes without his bowler hat revealing baldness.

"What can I do for you?" Percy Weasley said sitting in a smaller desk off to the wall.

"We need to register a few more witches and wizards into our world," Remus said happily.

"Names?"

"Petunia Evans Dursley, Teresa Evans Clearwater, Abigail Clearwater, Kaman Krum, Benjamin Krum.  Here I got a whole report on each individual."

Remus dropped a stack of parchments on Percy's desk.  Percy gestured the four of us to sit on the leather couch on the other side of the room as he took two hours reading through the really long reports on each individual.  Then Percy finally said, "Alright you're free to go fetch them and bring them back."

Privet Drive was the most normal neighborhood there is.  All the houses looked alike, all the cars were the same, barren deserted streets.  We all thought this was going to be easy until Bill decided to go in there alone and was literally thrown out by a big man.

"What happened?" I asked curiously noticing a purple bruise on his left arm.

"I went in their strolling happily telling them about our Wizarding World when suddenly my wand and _Curses and Counter Curses: Pocket Sized Edition _dropped out of my robe pocket and then this big man Mr. Dursley squeezed my left arm throwing me out the door.  I suppose he thought I was going to hex his family."

Viktor and I looked horrified at what that muggle man did to him.  But Remus just stood there laughing slightly and shaking his head.

"Watch a pro do this," Remus said disappearing inside the house.

We waited another three hours on the park bench outside before Remus exited the house smiling accompanied by three individuals of the Dursley family.  Then out behind a bush Remus waved his wand at us all including the Dursleys' luggage as it was all blended in with the environment.  Then we had to stay another two hours to show them how to ride a broom.  When we were finally set we lifted off once more arriving back at the castle.  Of course Vernon Dursley will become a caretaker with Filch while his wife and child study magic.


	8. The Pawns Come Together

Harry Potter and the Window of Fate 

****

****

**By Ron Potter**

****

****

**Chapter 8: The Pawns Come Together**

****

****

**POV = Harry Potter**

****

****

****

          Last week I rescued the Dursleys form the muggle world and took O.W.L.'s and had career advice with McGonnagall.  When I had the career advice she kept telling me how hard it was to become an auror and also that next year they're starting an auror college and expect only like 20 kids and know three-quarters of them will fail.  But that didn't stop me especially when I heard Cho was planning to go to the auror college with Cedric Diggory when she's out.

The O.W.L.'s were not hard at all...well the practical wasn't hard at least.  I daresay half of my history of magic and transfiguration O.W.L. written test was left blank.  But besides that Griselda Marchbanks told me I did perfectly fine or she's that kind of person that always tells you it's okay, you're going to be successful...you know a grandma deal.

          

Another thing that happened Monday was the sorting of the new students.  As I remember correctly Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley were sorted into Slytherin since they both befriended Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy.  It did seem kind of odd for Draco and Pansy to befriend muggles borns but the only excuse they'd give is "The Parents have their reasons."  Also Kaman Krum was sorted into Slytherin AND Ravenclaw (because he has a huge crush on Cho Chang).  Benjamin Krum was then sorted into Gryffindor befriending Neville and Abby Clearwater was sorted into Hufflepuff.

All for the next month until the middle of June, Order members patrolled the halls of Hogwarts secretly looking for something.  No one could figure out what but Ginny told us that it was the light from Trelawney's third prediction, which she found out by Lavender and Parvati.

Then suddenly I was feasting fine in the Great Hall when I was transported back to the graveyard.  As I stared around I saw Penelope, Cameron, Charlotte, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Ginny and Abby.

"Welcome to my domain," a cold high voice greeted form the shadows.  "Oooooh...Malfoy deceived me.  Mr. Malfoy was only to bring the ones who he thought of as the light.  Oh well there must sacrifices."

Just then death eaters emerged from the shadows and shot spell at everyone except Abby, Ginny, Penelope, and me.  Everyone else was thrown back against gravestones as death eaters were having fun stunning and reviving them over and over again.

"Let them go you idiot!" Abby shouted shaking with fear as Voldemort's long white fingers ran down her cheek.

"Brave… brave little girl.  Too bad my sources tell me the brave are the first to die."  

Voldemort made a move for his wand but the four of us had our wands pointing straight at his heart.  Voldemort did not seem threatened at all but merely laughed in our faces.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Penelope asked holding her wand out tight protecting her little sister.

"You don't even know how to work the light do you?" Voldemort laughed cruelly.  "You surely remember me drinking unicorn blood four years ago."  His eyes widened at Ginny.  "Ah Miss Weasley.  Very easy to manipulate.  I remember you quite well except it was this fool who used your power against your best friend."

          None of us knew what he meant.  I used Godric Gryffindor's sword to defeat the basilisk and Tom Riddle, not using Ginny. Ginny was unconscious how could I use Ginny's power if she wasn't even awake?  I think he drank way too much unicorn blood.

          "You must surely know I can't be killed with a simple killing curse.  I can only be killed by the so called weapon formally known as the light."

          Abby lowered her wand and dropped to the ground shaking with fear.  The rest of us stood around her trying to revive her until Penelope did a little wand flick as she was back up on her feet.  The only problem was Abby didn't know a whole bunch of spells so what use could she be?

          "Avada Kedavra!" The four of us shouted at once at Voldemort's heart. 

          A large black smoke cloud appeared where Voldemort stood.  As it cleared so did the death eaters and the others got up protecting their kids from what may be lurking from inside the black cloud.  The smoke cleared away as a young 18-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle stood there.  Yet no one seemed relieved to see a child there but stood rather confused.

          "That killing curse killed Lord Voldemort," Tom said.  "It killed the last part of Slytherin allowing Gryffindor to claim victory from the Gryffindor-Slytherin war.  This is how I was before Albania.  Unfortunately Lord Voldemort is no more."

          The kids seemed to be fairly relieved but the adults tightened up except for Lily who spoke kindly to Tom.

          "Come here and we'll go see Dumbledore."

          As one Lily and tom left the graveyard departing to Dumbledore's office.  Then one by one each family took a port key returning to Hogwarts.  The Slytherin-Gryffindor War is no more...Trelawney is a fraud.

A/N: Just a little part in the series.  This is not the best one… I personally like when they're in seventh year and freshmen in college!  Those are more packed with better stuff.  The next one is called _Harry Potter and the Louisiana Academy of Magic._


End file.
